Yoshi vs Spawn: Code of Morality
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The title says it all. You'll find out more on the inside. Read and Review if you choose to.


**Yoshi**

 **vs**

 **Spawn:**

 **Code of Morality**

 **Synopsis: Taking place after the tragic events of the Spawn Darkness trilogy and sometime before the events of Red Oni and Blue Oni, Spawn has been continuing his one man war against crime for the last two months, apprehending criminals left and right. The surviving members of the Insurgency have been recovering from their brutal battle against Superman's Regime, as well as the demonic Belphegor, and have since went their separate ways to deal with matters of their own. However, all is not well in the superhero community. Having witnessed his brutal actions on various news reports, Yoshi strongly views Spawn as nothing more than a threat to the innocent due to his violent methods of handling criminals. It becomes an all out battle of morality as Yoshi and Spawn come to blows with each other, all the while a new threat slowly approaches.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. Copyright is forbidden**

* * *

 **Prologue**

To many people, today would have been like any other, with the sun brightening up the morning in the AM before the Moon comes to take it's place at night in the PM. Naturally everything would have gone by just fine on a regular basis.

But to the world at large, today was not like that at all. And there were plenty of people, superheroes or not, who knew that all too well.

It all dates back to the series of mind blowing events that occurred over the course of two years. Day by day and month after month, vicious battles between good and evil raged on, with each outcome involving some form of violent bloodshed, including civilian casualties which scarred the heroes for life. Such shocking events would never be forgotten, no matter how hard one would try to do so.

But these endeavors could not measure up to the most recent and deadliest battle which would leave even the bravest of people shaking in their boots.

And that...was the climatic, formerly ongoing conflict between two opposing factions known as the Insurgency and the Regime.

The Insurgency, led by Batman, fought to protect the world while the iron fisted Regime, led by Superman, fought to instill a new world order in which peace would be retained through whatever means necessary. Those who didn't share the beliefs of the Regime would be promptly and brutally punished. Day and night their gruesome war escalated, with both sides losing a number of members throughout various battles.

But all in all, the battles themselves were instigated through the involvement of only one specific individual who fought alongside the Insurgency.

A hardboiled, tough as nails vigilante known only by one name...Spawn.

Originally he once lived life as a man, who went by the name Raizo. Growing up from a kid in an orphanage to a military man with a loving wife, Raizo's life would take an inevitable turn when he was killed by a treacherous fellow soldier and sent to the fiery depths of Hell, where he came face to face with Malebolgia, the very demon who turned him into what he is now. After accepting the demon's supposed promise that he would be reunited with Lily, the woman he loved, Raizo was sent back to the surface. But alas, to his disappointment, Lily was frightened at the sight of him. And to his horror, he realized that Malebolgia had transformed him into a nightmarish hellspawn.

Following this, as well as Lily dying of a broken heart, Raizo was forced to live life as a supernatural being, deprived of his humanity.

However, all would not be lost for him. Overtime he would meet and become acquainted with others who fought to keep the world safe, all the while falling in love with and marrying a new woman in his life named Reika Kitami, a witch whom he had something in common with.

In the present day, Spawn, as he now calls himself, operates as a sort of dark avenger. He kills those who bring harm to the less fortunate, showing no mercy for his victims.

He's even faced off against enemies whose powers rivaled or nearly surpassed his own, such as Skulker, Razor, Superman and more recently, Belphegor.

The surviving Insurgency members came to see Spawn as a hero, although he himself didn't believe such a thing.

However, Spawn would once again suffer a tragic loss when Reika sacrificed herself to destroy Belphegor. Following this experience, he exiled himself from the Insurgency, cutting off all ties with them.

He decided that from now on, he would resume his vendetta against evil. He'd do it alone and only alone, answering to no one but himself.

It seemed as if there was no one who could get in his way.

At least that's what some people thought.

* * *

 **Smash City loading dock warehouse...**

"Any sign of the cops?" asked a random thug to one of his fellow gang members.

"Not yet man. But hey, at least they won't be as troublesome as those Smash Brothers, or even that hellspawn guy we heard about on the news." replied the other thug.

"You mean Spawn? Bullshit, that guy ain't gonna do crap to us, he's like maybe hundreds of miles away from this town."

"You got a point there. No hero travels that far, except maybe Superman or Iron Man, perhaps even the Hulk."

"I doubt either of those guys would come after us."

Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard as someone came dropping down through one of the ceiling windows. The newcomer appeared to be an anthropomorphic green and white dinosaur who looked like he was between the ages of 18 and 21. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, a red short sleeved shirt with a Tyrannosaurus on the front, a pair of brown jean pants and custom made sneakers with white on the bottom, yellow at the tip and red stars on both sides.

It was none other than Yoshi, the Reptilian Smash Brother.

"You jackasses should know by now that this warehouse is not the best place to hide out at." Yoshi spoke up.

"And you should know that your jokes ain't gonna keep you from getting your ass kicked." replied one of the thugs as the rest of their gang gathered around him.

"Believe me, I'm way beyond joking now." said Yoshi.

One of the thugs went charging straight at Yoshi and tried to punch him, only to get blocked and knocked out with a jab. Before long the rest of the thugs all charged at him to attack. Yoshi made his next move by intercepting three thugs with a midair spin kick, followed by tossing another into a crate. The next thug grabbed him around his throat from behind, but Yoshi pried himself free and twisted his arm before punching him out. He caught an oncoming kick from the side and flipped his attacker flat on his face.

One by one, each and every thug was either punched, kicked, kneed, thrown, rammed or even tail whipped by the green dinosaur. By the next few minutes, all the thugs were knocked out and left for the police once they arrived while Yoshi took off away from warehouse, watching from atop a stack of shipping containers while the cops rounded up the criminals.

Afterwards, he headed off on his way.

For the last few years since 2008 when Smash City was first established, Yoshi Dino, along with his fellow Super Smash Brothers teammates, has been protecting the innocent from dangers of many kinds, ranging from small time thugs to high profile crime bosses, supervillains, monsters, aliens and even otherworldly beings.

Overtime as he grew older, he became much more mature and responsible. After gaining enhanced abilities from being bitten by a Werewolf and embarking on an uncontrolled rampage as a vicious WereDino, Yoshi decided on using his powers for good, taking initiative by seeking redemption for his past actions, following by a strict moral code to never kill common criminals.

He would also go on to be chosen as the host of the sentient mystical relic known as the Ancient Jewel, who deemed him worthy of using it's power due to his pure heart and good soul.

While his early times as a hero didn't pan out well due to him being reckless and inexperienced, Yoshi gradually improved as he kept going, learning from his mistakes and so forth.

Throughout his hero career, he would meet and team up with many renowned heroes, including Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America and many others, building up friendships with them overtime.

Together with his friend Sonic, he even founded the group known as Delta Team. Despite some shortcomings, the team has always stuck together through the toughest times and still continues to do so.

But as of recent times, Yoshi has become somewhat more independent than most people thought by relying primarily on his own capabilities rather than asking for help unless he felt like he needed it, which became increasingly less important to him. If anyone could understand the reasons for this sudden change, then clearly they would see why Yoshi does what he does on his own. While he still occasionally kept in touch with his allies and teammates, his social interaction with them was starting to turn surprisingly rare.

Having witnessed and heard about the previous events that transpired via countless news reports, not only was Yoshi shocked and disturbed by these occurrences and the civilians caught up in them, but he was also downright beyond furious over the fact that he was left out of the conflict altogether by some of the very heroes he called his friends.

But it wasn't them that he had problems with, it was one other person who fueled his anger and resentment.

 **Spawn.**

Out of all the news reports Yoshi had watched, Spawn was seen in about a majority of them. One report after another, Yoshi witnessed all of his brutal attacks upon criminals, including some low-level thugs and a few gang members. It was due to Spawn's actions that Yoshi came to see him as nothing more than a danger to those around him.

To that end, Yoshi felt that someone had to stop him before more innocent people get hurt.

And he'd personally see to it that Spawn would cease his activities at once.

* * *

 **Well, here's the very first chapter of another crossover story.**

 **I worked hard on putting this one together.**

 **After reading Spawnzilla014's Spawn Darkness trilogy, as well his and SeththeGreat's collaborated story, Red Oni and Blue Oni, I got to thinking about doing my own storyline which takes place after the former and before the latter.**

 **Basically this story will involve Yoshi clashing with Spawn for the very first time since this is a reboot that details about how they met. It will also explore about their conflicting views on morality, as the title indicates.**

 **Plus, be sure to expect appearances by some other characters too. SeththeGreat is gonna be helping me with later chapters, and I'm really hoping that Spawnzilla014 will help me too. I wanna be able to make this story worth reading.**

 **In addition, I'll also be updating some of my other stories that need some some attention.**

 **Later.**


End file.
